1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
A touch panel is a device capable of controlling a device in combination with an LED, an LCD or the like by directly pressing a point where a sentence, a picture or the like is displayed. If a user presses a screen, a resistive touch panel determines an input by sensing changes of current and resistance generated when two sheets of transparent conductive film contact with each other. The input is made by touching the screen using a finger, a touch pen or the like, and a loop coil is arranged in the touch panel so that a touch is sensed by inductive power generated through the finger if the input is made by the finger and inductive current is generated by the electromagnetic force radiated from the touch pen if the input is made by the touch pen, and the electromagnetic force radiated from the loop coil is stored.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a touch panel according to an embodiment of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a touch panel of the prior art includes both sensing electrodes 20 for a capacitive method and touch electrodes 30 for an electromagnetic induction method simultaneously formed on a substrate 10. However, such a structure of the prior art should construct a jumping structure 35 so that the touch electrodes 30 are electrically insulated from each other in forming the touch electrode 30. However, a touch panel of the jumping structure 35 for sensing an input in the capacitive method and the electromagnetic induction method has a problem in that the manufacturing process is complicated since the structure is complicated.
Furthermore, at least two or more touch electrodes 30 are included between adjacent sensing electrodes 20 in some cases so that each touch electrode 30 may form a loop structure, and a problem of short circuit of the touch electrodes 30 formed between the sensing electrodes 20 or a problem of disconnection of each touch electrode 30 occurs due to a processing error or the like in the process of forming each of the touch electrodes 30. Therefore, a problem of manufacturing throughput occurs.
In addition, a problem of increasing manufacturing time and cost also occurs. A problem of increasing the bezel size also occurs since the capacitive method and electromagnetic induction method are simultaneously used and the jumping structure is formed.
DESCRIPTION OF SYMBOLS10: Substrate20: Sensing electrode30: Touch electrode35: Jumping structure100, 110, 210: Substrate150: Adhesive layer310: Control unit120: First sensing electrode121: Connection electrode130: First touch electrode131: First wire132: Second wire220: Second sensing electrode221: Connection electrode230: Second touch electrode231: First wire232: Second wire